Rancor
After the great cataclysm Rancor set out to avenge those that were destroyed by the meteor. Rancor had been a human who had gained powers from the meteor and the changing of the earth. When the nuclear plants went awry—Rancor was mutated, eventually he learned to control and harness this ability, and much like Chaos’ ending, he could assume human form. Many gods had wanted to dominate the land; Rancor just wanted revenge on those who took his family and loved ones away. With this in mind, Rancor does not need to consume food to stay alive, instead his hunger is non-existent. The only hunger he feels is for vengeance against those that changed his way of life, thus he is a mobile creature—able to transverse both land and sea with relative ease. Rancor is a terror to behold, his powerful arms, strong legs, and astounding maneuverability mixed with surprising speed makes him more than capable of living on his own, the individuals that follow him are usually battle hardened warriors thirsting for revenge against the new gods, but Rancor really doesn’t need them, usually preferring isolation more than anything. When feeling overwhelmed with the changes, Rancor will go to a secret watery area and leave his followers to their daily tasks. The throngs of elite veterans that follow Rancor understand this deity has a soft human side to him. When not in his Rancor form, Rancor assumes his old identity—Rustam. When in his human form, Rustam acts and behaves like a regular human and carries both characteristics in either form. He is considered to be very vengeful; this makes him a great enemy to any who would try to harm him or his followers. Rancor has a weird relationship with the other gods of Urth. Blizzard is possibly one of the few who understand why Rancor is the way that he is, and knows that he could be a great ally to the virtuous beasts. Blizzard sees Rancor as a good hearted deity deep down, but misguided. Diablo however, sees Rancor as an immense threat; Diablo understands that Rancor would love to destroy all evil and purge it from the world, but fears a direct confrontation with the large leviathan. Although Rancor may seem more like a good character, he is ultimately neutral to both parties, though he will side with the virtuous beasts if push comes to shove. The main goal of Rancor is the destruction of Necrosan, who he feels is ultimately responsible for his mutations and the death of his loved ones. When it comes to his relationship with Armadon, is ultimately good. Rancor will side with Armadon almost all the time—having a deep affinity for the god of life, Rancor senses the power of life beating within Armadon—hoping one day that Armadon may be able to help him with his insatiable thirst for vengeance. Talon and Sauron are seen as just co-gods. Rancor does not see them as a threat and knows that they are just doing what needs to be done to survive. Rancor bears Talon and Sauron no malice unless they harm his warriors in which case he will gladly partake in avenging their deaths. Rancor disdains Chaos; his gross farts, his vomit, and his natural musk are all unbearable in the sight of Rancor. Strangely these two have many similarities, but Rancor believes that Chaos has given himself over to the darkness in his heart. Despite this, Rancor in his heart feels that Chaos was once like him, but now he feels that all traces of the man left when he gave himself to Throshti, something that the great dinosaur would never do. A unique lust relationship is the best possible way to describe Rancor and Vertigo. Vertigo actually sees his thirst for revenge as a great tool for manipulation. She often takes human form in order to attract him—and the two have been lovers many times, but sadly Rancor often finds out about Vertigo’s schemes and leaves her. Vertigo is always trying to get Rancor to side with the beasts of destruction, but Rancor hates destruction and often times tries to persuade Vertigo to join only him. Vertigo though, lusts for domination and she has tried to dominate Rancor and use him to become the catalyst for changing events and ruling the destructive gods—but Rancor always declines. Vertigo merely wants to use Rancor, but Rancor understands this, as he quite frequently uses her as well to fulfill his human needs side. Though Vertigo has no true love for the avenging deity—Rancor always considers it a slight revenge when they go to bed with another, understanding that she tries to manipulate him, when in turn he is getting his revenge on her in way that he considers fun; though if Vertigo were to relinquish her evil ways, Rancor would gladly accept her by his side. Lastly is Slash Fang. The two share a great respect for one another. Not much is known about their encounters or why they respect each other—but it is often considered that Rancor is one of the beings across the great sea that many gods have prophesied about. Non-Canon and CreationCategory:Non-canon Gods Rancor was created by Moran_half_valar though he never entered the contest, his idea was considered to be a good one. Category:Virtuous Beasts Category:Characters